


Welcome interruption

by lichtertanz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Self-Doubt, episode 3x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtertanz/pseuds/lichtertanz
Summary: In the morning after his breakdown Magnus hears a phone call of Jace and wonders if there is a wedding happening which he is not aware of. Set after 3x17.





	Welcome interruption

Before opening his eyes Magnus notices two things in his half awakened mind.

He feels cold, something he is still not used to. For century his magic had kept him warm and fuzzy.

Now it feels like someone has stolen his favorite blanket and so often frostiness is creeping through his veins.

He feels cold, except a small part on his back, where Alec’s hand is laying.

Memories from last night force their way through his head, accelerated by guilt and once again the nagging question why Alec hasn’t just left him yet.

He turns around and opens his eyes to make sure his boyfriend is really still there with him because he doesn’t trust his senses anymore.

But there he is. He can’t remember Alec crying yesterday but he sees traces of tears on his otherwise peaceful looking beautiful face.

Another wave of remorse hits him. After ruining last night he has to do something. Anything.

„I’ll make it up to you. Starting with breakfast in bed.“ Magnus whispers.

Gently kissing Alec on his forehead he slowly rises from the bed and silently put on some clothes.

Navigating his way through the New York Institute is easier when it’s early in the morning and he doesn’t have to face many Shadowhunters and their often not benevolent glances.

When Magnus is near the cafeteria he hears a familiar voice.

„It’s six in the morning. We have the whole day long.“ Jace is obviously speaking on his phone, sounding actually more amused than annoyed.

Magnus wonders what mission is so important that the caller is already impatient in these early hours.

„You are making me more nervous than him yesterday.“ Jace laughs „Besides I have already the bad reputation of showing up unannounced in inappropriate situations.“

 _Oh tell me about it_.

A small smile settles on Magnus’ face as he remembers the days when the blond Shadowhunter stayed at his loft and almost drove him crazy.

The smile is more the result of other memories which come along. Alec. Snuggling with him on the balcony, cooking, arguing.

Laying in bed, falling asleep and and waking up together, accompanied with hands running up and down, sometimes lazy, sometimes heated.

He misses his loft more than he admits, especially now as his sacrifice is in vain.

For a second an obscure picture emerges in his mind where Jace Herondale and Lorenzo Rey are sharing an apartment and he shakes his head.

They would probably kill each other within the first hours.

Fortunately his mind goes quickly back to Alec and the kiss after their first date.

He remembers how he had mentally prepared himself for another broken heart as their massive differences had become visible.

Magnus still hears himself, silently repeating „Don’t cry you silly fool“ as he waited for the door to close. He couldn’t even turn around to watch Alec leave.

Only he didn’t. Alexander decided to stay, fully aware that whatever they had wasn’t the easy choice. They both decided to take the risks. And the possibilities.

„Jeez… stop it now.“ A sudden groan of Jace brings Magnus back to reality. „If I do this he is definitely replacing me as his best man.“

Magnus halters. Obviously this call isn’t about his duties as a Shadowhunter.

Is there a wedding happening which Magnus is not aware of? So much has happened in the last weeks, maybe he hasn’t paid attention when it was brought up.

Who would want Jace as his best man besides Alexander?

Besides Alexander…

_„Can’t I do something nice for my boyfriend?“_

No. No! It can’t be….

„Of course I’m gonna help you. We are throwing them the greatest engagement party the Shadowworld has ever seen.“ Jace now laughs again lighthearted. „It is the least we can do, after everything they have been through the last weeks. Of all the people they especially deserve to be happy, Mum.“

No. No. No.

Magnus feels like all the air is kicked out of his lungs.

It is the last confirmation. Maryse Lightwood is not known for organizing festivities like that for just anyone.

Oh god…

He turns around and rushes away from the cafeteria before Jace can see him.

Last night should have been one of the happiest moments in his life and he just made the contrary out of it. 

Not only for him. But for Alexander. He sees again all the effort Alec had put into the night. All the beauty which was so hard to bear while feeling so empty inside.

_"Just let me be there for you."_

Only now Magnus fully understands the panic in Alec’s pleading voice. He wasn’t only talking about this moment. He was talking about the rest of their lives when Magnus fought to get away.

When he finally reaches Alec’s room again he takes a deep breath.

He doesn’t know if it is the right time.

He doesn’t know if they can overcome all the obstacles in their way, including themselves and at the moment especially him.

He doesn’t know where they will end up.

But then he enters the room and sees Alec opening his eyes and almost shyly smiling at him he knows one thing for sure. 

There is nobody else in the world with whom Magnus likes to find out the answers to these questions.

This time it is him who decides to step closer.

"There you are." 

He brings up his hands and softly embrace Alec's face before melting into a breath-taking kiss. He feels his smile grow bigger. 

"What was that for?" The Shadowhunter chuckles and leans into Magnus. 

"I heard...." Magnus kisses him again. "...You wanted to ask me something yesterday." 

Alec's eyes widened with the realization that his boyfriend knows and he freezes. "How?" is all that he can say. Too much doubt is suddenly in the air which he cannot put into other words yet. 

"Jace."

"Of course..." Alec rolls his eyes offended, forgetting his building panic for a second. "...who else? I swear one day I'm gonna..." 

Magnus shuts him up with another kiss and quickly adds. "Believe it or not, for once I'm grateful."

"Yeah?" Suddenly a glimpse of hope is shining through Alec's beautiful eyes. "Does that mean that ....you consider the possibility of us ..." He swallows as tears begin to form. They have been so close to losing each other in the last weeks. More than once. And it will probably continue to be this way. 

When Alec begins to tremble Magnus pulls him near and soon it is there again. The feeling of being softly wrapped up into each other's warmth when everything else fades out.

With a smile on his face Magnus finally answers: "With you darling I do."

 


End file.
